My Savior
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Dedicated to Silver Wolf! Ponyboy was walking home from track when he was jumped by Socs. Tim Shepard saves the day but then he starts to have feelings for Ponyboy. Yaoi. Guy x Guy. Ponyboy x Tim Shepard. Fluff. One-Shot


**Alright, I do not own The Outsiders.**

**This one-shot is dedicated to Silver Wolf! Thank you for supporting my Outsiders stories! :) I hope you enjoy this one. I don't really know Tim's personality very well… Sorry. But I will try my best! I am sorry if he gets ooc! He wasn't really explained well in the book or movie…**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy Curtis was walking home from track one afternoon. The sun overhead was dimming down and lowering itself to trade places with the moon. The shadows of the few trees in Tulsa covered the sidewalk that he walked on from time to time, cooling down the warm, Spring weather whenever he walked through them. Sweat beads down his forehead from the long ours of track practice.

There was a low car sound that was coming closer to him by the second. Ponyboy tried his best to ignore the sound as he quickened his pace home.

_No. No. No. This can't be happening now. Why am I always jumped? _Ponyboy mentally thought.

The noise got louder and louder until it was right behind him. The car drove next to him and stopped. It was a blue mustang. A Socs' mustang. The doors to the car flung open wide and five Socs came out and surrounded him.

"Well, well. Look what we got here. A Greaser!" One of them said while smirking. The Soc then pulled out a switchblade.

"We will have to show this White Trash a lesson for laying his eyes on us." Another said while cracking his knuckles.

"You're out of your territory." Ponyboy spat at them.

"Doesn't matter," Another one spat back then slogged Ponyboy in the gut. Ponyboy yelped in pain as he bent over. Laughter broke out from the Socs as the hit the back of his head sending Ponyboy hitting the ground hard. Ponyboy was turned over and then was pinned down to the ground.

"Soda, Darry, Dally, Two-Bit, Steve!" Ponyboy cried out in pain, wishing someone would come to his rescue.

"Shut up Greaser!" He was socked in the face this time. Tears formed in his eyes. Pony tried to hold them back but they came out, tears hitting the nearby ground.

"How pathetic!" The Soc with the switchblade said as he slashed his cheek. Blood trickled down Pony's face, mixing with his tears. They were about to kick him in the chest when a shout came from nearby.

"Get your hands off of him you Socs." A voice commanded. There was a metallic sound as a metal pole came in contact with a head. The Soc that pinned Ponyboy went down in a heap. More clangs were heard and four more Soc fell down unconscious. Ponyboy looked to his savior to see none other then Tim Shepard.

"You okay kid?" He asked. Ponyboy nodded as he tried to get up but winced at the now forming bruise.

"You are clearly not okay." Tim then picked up Ponyboy in bridal style and carried Ponyboy to his house.

When Tim got in his house he plopped Ponyboy down on his bed.

"I'm going to call Darry…" Tim was about to leave when Ponyboy grabbed his sleeve. Tim rose and eyebrow at him but got the message that Pony did not want to tell anyone what happened. Ponyboy looked at him with tears that were in the corner of his eyes.

_So cute…_Tim thought but then shook his head mentally. _Why the hell did I just think that?_

Tim quickly got his first aid supply and helped clean him up. Examining the cuts and bruises on his body while trying to hold back a blush. Little did he know, Ponyboy was hiding a blush too.

"Their, this can do." Tim stated as he finished covering up everything. "You can stay here tonight. I'll sleep on the couch. You can have this bed tonight."

**o-o-o**

**The next morning…**

Ponyboy slid off of the bed and walked to the front door where Tim was waiting. Ponyboy stood in front of him while blushing.

"Thank you…" Ponyboy said.

"Hey, any-" Tim was cut off by Ponyboy who pressed his lips onto his. Tim Shepard was shocked but then was happy that Ponyboy loved him the way he loved Pony. He kissed back gladly. Ponyboy, allowing Tim's tongue to enter his mouth, held Tim's hands in his own. There tongues danced with each other.

Just then, the door opened and Curly Shepard walked in, quickly noticing Ponyboy making out with Tim. He covered his eyes swiftly.

"My eyes! It burns!" He shouted as he ran out of the house.

**o-o-o**

**I hope you liked that! It was really hard. :D**

**I hope it wasn't rushed or anything… But review to make me happy.**


End file.
